You're my life
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Quartet Idol Song |previous = Marriage マリアージュ |next = Marriage (off-vocal) マリアージュ (off-vocal) |current track = You're my life}} |font color = white |name = カルテットアイドルソング You're my life |image = |kanji name = You're my life |romaji name = You're my life |translation = You're my life |type = Idol Song New Series & Quartet Idol Song |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} You're my life is a song from the [[Quartet Idol Song|'Quartet Idol Song']] CD. It was sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], and [[Camus|'Camus']], who are voiced by Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, and Maeno Tomoaki, respectively. Lyrics English = Re：You're my life! Ca：These untold words Ra：You're my life! Ai：I’ll convey them to you! Ca：In the instant before it disappears 　　When the light in the room goes out before we sleep, 　　I’ll have drawn All：Your smile, truly always Ra：How long has it been? 　　That you’ve somehow 　　Become a part of my own heart All：It’s painful like this! Uh, yeah Ai：Even if it happens only ten minutes before we say our good-byes, Re：Your warmth is so precious, 　　See, I just can’t help it! Ai：I want to see you again soon! All：I’m sorry that I covet you so much, my dear All：I don’t want to be apart for even a tenth of a single second 　　With you, my honey! 　　Let’s talk together about our dreams until dawn 　　With you, my honey! 　　As I listen to your sleeping breath, caressing your hair, 　　I say the words “thank you” 　　Together with a kiss Ca：When I’m with you, 　　My words come out 　　More gently than usual All：My heart is so warm Ra：I’m beyond happy! 　　Unafraid of time when I’m next to you, 　　Because I’ll always protect you! All：So don’t worry! Uh, yeah Ai：I’ve made sure this is love to the point that I’m sick of it Re：As the tears in my smile increase, 　　Before I know it, this love will Ai：Turn into desire All：I’ll take my time and nurture it All：In the world’s greatest love song 　　With you, my honey! 　　Because our melody glitters 　　With you, my honey! 　　Even if we’re soon reborn as stars, 　　I’ll find you once more 　　Wherever you may go! All：I don’t want to be apart for even a tenth of a single second 　　With you, my honey! 　　Let’s talk together about our dreams until dawn 　　With you, my honey! 　　As I listen to your sleeping breath, caressing your hair, 　　I say the words “thank you” 　　Together with a kiss Re：You're my life! Ca：Lalala… Ra：You're my life! Ai：Lalala… Re：You're my life! Ca：Lalala… Ra：You're my life! Ai：I’ll convey it to you!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Re：You're My Life Ca：tsutaetai kotoba Ra：You're My Life Ai：kimi no moto ni todoke Ca：heya no akari o 　　nemuru mae kesu tabi 　　egaite shimau no wa All：Your Smile　HONTO itsudatte Ra：itsu kara darou? 　　omae no koto ga nazeka 　　jibun no HĀTO no ichibu ni natteite All：konna ni setsunai　Uh, Yeah Ai：tatta juubun mae ni SAYONARA o shite mo Re：kimi no nukumori ga itoshikute 　　doushiyou mo naku hora Ai：sugu aitaku naru All：yokubari de GOMEN ne Dear All：ippun ichibyou mo hanashitakunai 　　With You My Honey 　　futari yoake made yume o katariaou 　　With You My Honey 　　neiki ga kikoetara sotto kami nadete 　　'arigatou' no kotoba o 　　KISU to tomo ni Ca：omae to iru to 　　itsumo yori yasashii 　　serifu ga detekite All：kokoro ga atatakai Ra：shiawase sugiru 　　jikan o osorenaide tonari de 　　itsudemo mamotte yaru kara All：shinpai shinaide　Uh, Yeah Ai：akiru hodo ni koi o tashikameatte Re：egao no namida o fuyashiteikou 　　kono koi wa itsu shika Ai：ai ni kawaru deshou All：yukkuri to sodatetekou All：sekai de ichiban no RABU SONGU e to 　　With You My Honey 　　futari no MERODĪ wa kirameku kara 　　With You My Honey 　　yagate hoshi ni natte umarekawatte mo 　　mou ichido mitsukeru yo 　　Wherever You May Go All：ippun ichibyou mo hanashitakunai 　　With You My Honey 　　futari yoake made yume o katariaou 　　With You My Honey 　　neiki ga kikoetara sotto kami nadete 　　'arigatou' no kotoba o 　　KISU to tomo ni Re：You're My Life Ca：Lalala… Ra：You're My Life Ai：Lalala… Re：You're My Life Ca：Lalala… Ra：You're My Life Ai：kimi no moto ni todoke |-| Kanji = 嶺二：You're my life カミュ：伝えたい言葉 蘭丸：You're my life 藍'：君の元に届け 'カミュ：部屋の灯りを 　　眠る前消す度 　　描いてしまうのは 4人：Your smile　ホントいつだって 蘭丸：いつからだろう？ 　　おまえのことが何故か 　　自分のハートの一部になっていて 4人：こんなに切ない　Uh, yeah 藍'：たった十分前にサヨナラをしても '嶺二：君のぬくもりが愛しくて 　　どうしようもなくほら 藍'''：すぐ会いたくなる '''4人：欲張りでゴメンねDear 4人：一分一秒も離したくない 　　With you my honey 　　二人夜明けまで夢を語り合おう 　　With you my honey 　　寝息が聴こえたらそっと髪撫でて 　　「ありがとう」の言葉を 　　キスと共に カミュ：お前といると 　　いつもより優しい 　　台詞が出て来て 4人：心が暖かい 蘭丸：幸せすぎる 　　時間をおそれないで隣で 　　いつでも守ってやるから 4人：心配しないで　Uh, yeah 藍'：飽きる程に恋を確かめ合って '嶺二：笑顔の涙を増やしていこう 　　この恋はいつしか 藍'''：愛にかわるでしょう '''4人：ゆっくりと育ててこう 4人：世界で一番のラブソングへと 　　With you my honey 　　二人のメロディは煌めくから 　　With you my honey 　　やがて星になって生まれ変わっても 　　もう一度見つけるよ 　　Wherever you may go 4人：一分一秒も離したくない 　　With you my honey 　　二人夜明けまで夢を語り合おう 　　With you my honey 　　寝息が聴こえたらそっと髪撫でて 　　「ありがとう」の言葉を 　　キスと共に 嶺二：You're my life カミュ：Lalala… 蘭丸：You're my life 藍'：Lalala… '嶺二：You're my life カミュ：Lalala… 蘭丸：You're my life 藍：君の元に届け歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = You're my life |file link = }} |track name = You're my life (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #1A85A6}} Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Quartet Idol Song (songs)